Love Can Be Mended- To Love Me for Me sequel
by Writer of the Unknown
Summary: This is a sequel of another fan-fiction I wrote called To Love Me for Me (See Title) It is a story of a girl named Mavis Dane. She is an unknown hero. She was willing to sacrifice herself for the world, but was saved by her own hero, Peter Parker. Now she faces hardships and a broken heart. Her love has fallen apart and she feels as if her heart can never be mended.
1. My Life

I looked at the girl in the mirror. Brown hair, freckles and a very lucky girl. Yep that was me. The smartest, friendliest person I have ever seen. I was in my Senior year of high school.

A year ago that introduction might have been different, but it isn't now and I am very grateful for that. I used to think of myself as ugly and unimportant, but that changed when I met Peter Parker in my Junior year of high school. He saved me. He convinced me I was beautiful.

I descended the stairs in my yellow sundress which I always wore on the first day of school and today was that day. Milo was in the living room reluctantly packing his backpack with school supplies. He was going to the eighth grade. My father was in the kitchen flipping bacon and eggs and my mom was sitting on the couch knitting. She had been knitting a lot lately for the new baby. She was now seven months into her pregnancy. I was proud that I would soon have a baby sister.

At the moment my mom was knitting a sweater of purple and pink yarn.

I set my school bag on the coffee table and entered the kitchen. I took in the smell of bacon.

"Good morning," my dad said setting two plates on the table.

One full of bacon and another of fried eggs.

"Morning, Dad," I smiled, sitting down at the table.

Last year my dad wouldn't be here for breakfast or to greet me in the morning because he had had a job where he had to leave for two to three weeks, but now he was only gone for one.

Milo skidded into the kitchen and gobbled down his food, as always. He put his plate in the sink and dashed out the door.

"Bye dad, bye mom, see ya later Mavis," he called before the door slammed behind him.

"Never thought I'd see the day where he got out of the house to go to school that fast," I laughed.

I finished my breakfast and gathered my pencil together.

The doorbell rang.

"Bye mom, bye dad," I said as I opened the door.

There was Peter ready to walk me to school like he said he would everyday.

"You excited?" I asked.

"Not really, but at least I'll be able to see you every day," he flirted.

I rolled my eyes.

He took my hand and we walked to school.

That was how my school year started. Peaceful, happy and normal. That's how I hoped it would stay. But when you are Spider Man's girlfriend nothing stays peaceful, nothing stays normal and it's not _always_ happy.


	2. Doubts and Lies

I had a great first day of school. I made good impressions on the teachers, someone other than Peter and Jackson talked to me and Peter asked me out on a date.

When I got home my dad was packing to leave for work, my mom was making spaghetti dinner and Milo wasn't home yet.

"Where's Milo?" I asked setting my stuff in the closet.

"He said he had to stay after school for a while," my mom said. "He'll be back soon."

"Okay...umm…," I began. "So… can I go on a date with Peter tonight?"  
"Honey, does it have to be tonight?" she asked.

"I… no we can go tomorrow if you need my home," I said. "I'll just call Peter and tell him we can do it tomorrow."

"Well, you can go… but," my mom said.

"No, Mom," I interrupted. "It's okay. You look a little tired anyway. Let me call Peter and I'll finish making dinner."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," I said before heading upstairs while punching in Peter's number.

I sat down on the edge of my bed and listened to the phone ring.

"Hello?" I heard Peter say.

"Hi, Peter this is Mavis," I said.

"Hey, babe," he replied.

"I'm sorry, but my mom is a little rundown so I have to stay at home to help tonight," I said. "So we can't go out tonight."

There was a pause on the other side.

"That's fine," he finally answered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, tomorrow would be great."

"Okay, thanks," I said. "Love you, bye."

"Love you, too," was all he said.

The phone went silent.

"Love you? Babe? What's all that about?" I heard a voice say.

I looked up and saw Milo standing in my doorway.

"What are you doing in here?" I inquired.

He ignored my question and came and sat next to me on the bed.

"Hope you didn't make him feel bad," Milo said. "Hey, Mavis, I know this is personal, but how do you know Peter loves you?"

"Well," I hesitated.

I was going to tell him how Peter had saved me, but that would blow Peter's cover.

"He cares about me, he checks how I'm doing almost every day," I paused.

"Yeah, but what if he is using you for his own… enjoyment?"

"Milo, you know Peter. What on earth would make it you think Peter is using me?" I snapped slightly.

"I don't know its just that… on the phone just now he sounded a bit…," Milo hesitated. "irritated or annoyed that you couldn't come. Maybe he had been planning something for tonight."

"Like what?" I snapped.

"I don't," he said. "Maybe taking you to a bad party or a dark alley way with a couple of 'buddies'."

"Milo, what has gotten into you," I said. "Peter has always been nice to me and I don't think it bothered him to much that I couldn't come."

"I just…," Milo began.

"You just what," I growled.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," he answered.

"Get hurt?!" I shouted. "You are in eighth grade and I am a senior in high school. I think I can take care of myself. Since when were you a 'love expert'?!"

"Hey, I know more about the ways boys think more than you do."

"Well, duh. Look at you. You're a boy, but I know what I'm doing," I said. "I am old enough to make my own decisions."

Milo didn't seem to care that I had yelled at him or that I was mad at him. He just shrugged his shoulders and went to his room.

I huffed angrily then headed downstairs to help my mom with dinner.

All through dinner I didn't talk or look at Milo. Afterward I cleaned to table in silence then headed upstairs and sprawled onto my bed. I laid there and thought about what Milo had said.

Was he right? I thought. No, I convinced myself, but somewhere deep inside me there was a sliver of doubt.

"Mavis you okay," my dad said knocking on the door and opening it slightly. "You quiet all through dinner.

I turned my head to the door to see my dad's worried face.

"I'm fine Dad," I lied. "just tired."

I wasn't really tired at all.

He gave me a worried expression for a moment then shrugged.

"Well, anyway, I'll be leaving early tomorrow so wanted to say goodbye now," I said.

I crawled off my bed and threw my arms around his neck.

"I'll miss you," I said. "Bye."

"Love you honey," he said. "Take care of Mom,"

I smiled.

After he left I sprawled out on my bed again and fought to keep doubts out of my head. I laid there for about an hour, worrying. I worried about school, my mom, my dad, Peter, even Milo. Only later did I realize I didn't worry about me. I never worried about me.

"Hey, beautiful," a familiar voice said.

I sat up straight and saw the familiar silhouette of Peter sitting on my windowsill.

"Hi," I said.

I flipped on my lamp and got off my bed. As I walked to the smiling Peter at my window, I hesitated. I thought back to what Milo said.

'What if he's using you for his own... enjoyment?' I thought back to what that moment.

I shook my head, dispelling the thought.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked stretching his arms out to me.

"Nothing," I lied.

I took the last few steps to him and was wrapped in his arms. I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed contently.

Peter lifted my head slightly and lightly planted a kiss on my lips and then another. He kissed my neck and then buried his face in my hair. I smiled as he snaked his hands around my waist.

I furrowed my eyebrows slightly and felt a jolt of doubt.

'What if he's using you for his own… enjoyment?' 'his own... enjoyment?" the thought slashed through me.

I pushed Peter away, almost forcefully, and turned my back. I took in a few shaky breaths then turned back to Peter. He had a confused expression with a hint of suspicion.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong?" he asked. "You seem… I don't know… a bit off."

"I'm fine," I lied again.

I didn't want to lie. It hurt when I did, but what else could I do.

"I'm just exhausted," I lied again.

I felt a pang of guilt. I looked up into his beautiful eyes and he smiled. His expression was now understanding. He took my hands.

"I love you, see you tomorrow," he said. "Please don't push me away."

He whispered the last part then kissed my lips gently. He pulled away with a smile on his face. I smiled back, but the smile did not reflect my feeling.

"Bye," he said.

He climbed out the window then shot off into the night.

I was so confused. My feeling and doubts were turning against me. I really did love Peter, but something kept trying to convince me to not. I actually felt a little scared. Something convinced me to lie to him even though I knew he would understand if I told him what was wrong. It hurt me inside. Why had I lied?

That night I cried. I normally didn't cry. Only when I remembered my past. I had never cried because of love. I had never lost a loved one so I had no loved lost. Now I was scared that I'd be ripped apart by my feeling and possibly by Peter.

I fell asleep with the thought that Peter still loves me and I was the one hurting me, not him. It was all my fault.


	3. Using You

The next day I tried to forget my fears and doubts. Most of the day I hardly even thought about them. I decided to never doubt Peter ever until I had solid proof and at the moment I had no proof at all except for Milo's "intuition". Honestly that was one source of proof I decided not to trust.

As I walked to my next class I was intercepted by Jackson.

"Hey, babe," he said blocking my way with his arm.

"Jackson, please get out of my way," I said gritting my teeth. "I need to get to class."

"Well, so do I and I'm not worried," he said. "Plus we have the same class next. If you haven't forgotten we are partners in that class."

Indeed I was partners with Jackson Arcly in my last class.

"Then shall we go?" I said.

"Not yet," he said. "The time is soon. I know you don't like me very much, but soon that will change. He will cast you aside and you will come crying to me. As I said before, I will be here waiting."

"Yeah, right," I scoffed pushing his arm away and walking forward.

I wasn't about to trust Jackson's intuition either. I loved Peter and nothing could change that at the moment.

For the rest of class we handed in waivers and syllabuses and stuff like that. I completely ignored Jackson throughout the whole entire class. By the end I left without a doubt about Peter and without a word to Jackson. I felt great, better than I did when I went to school.

Peter said he would pick me up at eight, which meant I had about five hours before he came to get me.

I walked home with a smile on my face, but that smile was wiped away when I came into my house. Milo was sitting on the couch, but that wasn't the thing that bothered me. Sitting next to him, holding his hand, was a girl.

"Hi, Mavis," he said. "I'd like you to meet Chloe Samson. Chloe this is my sister Mavis."

"Hi," she said.

She gave me a gloating smile when she was sure Milo wasn't looking at her.

I narrowed my eyebrows slightly.

"What?" Milo asked. "Are you still mad at me?"

"No, I just wasn't expecting…," I paused. "Never mind. Anyway mom texted me after school and said she was at the hospital for x-rays. She said eat the leftovers in the fridge."

"Where you going?" Milo inquired.

"Out with Peter."

"Okay, but be careful," Milo said. "I'm still not sure about him."

"Milo, I'll be fine," I said.

"Okay, but…," he began.

"I can take care of myself," I said loudly.

I headed up the stairs and stopped at the top to listen.

"Why is she so mad at you?" I heard Chloe ask.

"Family stuff," Milo said.

"So… who's Peter?" she said.

"Her boyfriend," Milo said. "Enough about her though."

"Milo," she said sweetly. "Can I stay for dinner?"

"Well, I'm not sure," he said. "My mom won't be here and Mavis is leaving."

"Please, babe," she said in a begging tone. "I won't be any trouble."

"But…, okay," Milo gave in.

I rolled my eyes.

I went to my room and choose out a dress. As usual it was a sun dress. It was a little bit longer than my other sundresses. It was a faded purple with white lace lining the bottom. I also picked out a white headband to go with it.

For the next three hours I hung out in my room, did homework and read my book.

Before I got dressed I went and washed up in the bathroom and put on a little bit of makeup. Just some blush and chap stick. I brushed my hair and put the headband on. After I was ready and dressed I went down stairs.

Milo was sitting on the couch with Chloe cuddled up next to him. Milo moved away from her slightly when I came into the room.

"Peter, will be here soon," I said. "So, text me when mom gets home."

"Got ya," Milo said.

At that moment the doorbell rang. I opened the door. There stood Peter in his suit and he had a red and blue tie on.

"Hi, Peter," I said.

"Hey, Mavis," he said, smiling. "Can I come in for a moment. I need to call my aunt to tell her where we are going. She always like to know."

"Sure come in," I said. "The phone's in the living room."  
"I know, I spent quite a bit of my summer here," Peter said.

He came in and looked at Chloe, surprised.

"This is Milo's… girlfriend, Chloe," I introduced.

"I'm Peter," he said.

He went over to the phone, punched in the number and waited for his aunt to pick up.

I glanced at Chloe and Milo then did a double take. Chloe eyes examined Peter from head to toe. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"So, Chloe, are you in the same grade as Milo?" I asked to distract her from Peter.

She stared at Peter for a moment longer then her gaze came to me.

"Yes, what grade are you in?" she asked.

"I'm a senior in high school," I said, then I added. "So is Peter."

I didn't see disappointment flash through her eyes.

"Well, that's nice," she said with a smirk.

I glared at her.

"Mavis, you okay?" Milo asked.

"Fine," I said, smiling at him.

Peter hung up the phone.

"All set. Let's go," Peter said.

"Yes," I said.

As we walked hand in hand to the door I saw Chloe's eyes follow Peter.

"Oh, wait," I said. "Chloe shouldn't you be going home?"

"Milo invited me for dinner," she said.

More like you invited yourself, I thought.

"Well, you should probably go home after dinner," I said.

"What ever you say," she said with a smirk.

Peter opened the door for me and we headed down my sidewalk.

"I don't trust her," I said immediately when we got in the car. "She isn't right for Milo. She'll get him mixed up into stuff he shouldn't."

"Are you worried?" Peter asked while starting the car.

"I… not yet, but I'll be on guard," I decided.

"Why don't you tell him?" Peter asked.

I hesitated before answering.

"Because Milo and I had a disagreement about mine and your relationship," I bit my lip.

"Hmm… why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Peter shrugged.

Peter parked at a restaurant and we ate. After dinner he drove a park and we sat at a bench next to a pond. There we sat for a while. My phone buzzed and I checked to find that I had a text from Milo.

'Mom is home' it said.

'Has Chloe left yet?' I replied.

'...no, but she is going to leave soon because mom is going to bed. You okay?" Milo answered.

'I'm fine stop worrying. I'll be home in about an hour. See ya'

He didn't text me back, fortunately.

"Mavis, has everything been okay with you?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"I was just a little worried when Tom disappeared," he said. "Who knows how much a villain would pay for information about Spider-man and the people he is close to. Tom could tell anyone. That's why I've been checking on you almost every day."

I had never thought of that before, but since he mentioned it I realized I could be in danger. I brushed that aside. No need to worry about myself at the moment.

"Is that the only reason you check on me?" I asked.

He smiled.

"I also love seeing your beautiful face and hearing your amazing voice," Peter said. "I love you and I always want to make sure you are safe."

I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder. Milo was wrong.

He tilted my head up and gently kissed my lips. He smiled before kissing me again. He pulled me up onto his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist as I did the same to his neck. Our foreheads touched and our breath mingled together.

"Good thing it's night," I murmured. "No one will see us

"Well, there are such things as homeless guys," Peter joked.

My eyes went wide in alarm, but before I could look around to check Peter kissed me. I closed my eyes and ran my hands through his hair. His mouth curved up slightly in a smile.

We sat there for a little longer, kissing and embracing.

"I should probably go home," I said. "It's almost eleven. My curfew is at twelve."

Peter groaned unhappily.

"Do you have to?" he asked. "You still have an hour."

I nodded and slid off his lap. I held out my hand and he intertwined his finger with mine and we headed back to the car.

Once we arrived at my front door, Peter kissed me good night and left.

I entered the house quietly and turned on the living room light. What I saw almost made me scream with anger. There sleeping on the couch was Milo with Chloe curled up against his chest. His arms were wrapped around her waist and her arms were pressed against his bare chest. His shirt was on the floor. Their faces were inches apart.

I picked up his shirt and swiped it across his back. He bolted up. Chloe's eyes opened wearily.

"Mavis, I… it wasn't… I swear I didn't…," he stumbled over his words.

"Milo Jeffrey Dane!" I shouted. "You are in so much trouble. You told me she went home. Why doesn't mom know she is still here?"

"She… she went to bed a few minutes after she got home," Milo said.

I gritted my teeth, and then I rounded on Chloe who was staring at me with a small gleam of fear in her eyes.

"You… go home," I said.

My voice wasn't loud now, but it was filled with anger.

She scurried to the door and left without a second thought.

I turned back to Milo and chucked his shirt at him.

"Don't think I'm not going to tell Mom or Dad about this," I said. "What were you thinking? You_ thought_ Peter was using me, but did you even stop to think that she could be using you."

"Using me?" he said in disbelief. "What?"

"Didn't you see the way she was eyeing Peter when he came in here?" I asked. "That was a yearning stare. She wanted him. She wants you both."

"You're crazy. Chloe and I have been going out for three weeks," Milo said. "She has hardly even talked to another guy."

"For all you know," I said. "Let me tell you something. She's the kind of girl that will stop at nothing to touch and kiss any guy she wants. You have to see that."

"I can make my own decisions," he said. "What makes you think I will listen to your opinion on Chloe when you won't even give a thought on my suspicious of Peter?"

"I have given it a lot of thought. I started having doubts last night. I even lied to Peter about it," I said.

"So, you still didn't take action," he said. "Do you even care about getting hurt?"

"Of course I do. I have been beaten and hurt by my thoughts, feeling and by…," I paused. I was about to say Tyler, but I refrained. "I have been torn apart by my lies, doubts, thoughts and feeling."

Milo stared at me for a moment.

"Mavis, I had no idea," he said, his expression softening.

"No, listen to what I have to say," I said. "She is the one using you. She will get you into things you have never dreamed of. She could hurt you. She will take every chance to touch you and kiss you. She will ruin you."

His expression became hard and angry again.

"What do you have against her?" he said, raising his voice. "You think you know everything."

"I am trying to protect you," I said.

"How do you know what her motives are?"

"Because I've seen it before. It happened to me."

I sat down on the couch.

"What?"

"Milo, I have been forced to do things I never wanted to do. I was thrown around and cast aside," I muttered. "I have been someone's personal gain. He used me. He took every chance he got to hold me, to kiss me and to touch me. It was a nightmare."

Milo sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. Even though he was three years younger than me he was about my height.

"Tell me," he whispered.

So I did. I told him everything I had told Peter in my junior year. Everything about seventh grade. After I was done tears were trickling down my face. I always cried when recalling my past. It hurt so badly just thinking about it

"I didn't know," Milo said. "I'm sorry."

"I just don't want you to get hurt," I sobbed.

"I won't," he said. "I'll work it out with Chloe and tell her…"

He paused.

"Tell her we can't be together anymore," he said.

I nodded and hugged him.

"Milo, don't tell Mom or Dad," I said.

"They don't know?" he asked.

"No."

"I won't tell them, I promise."

"Thanks."

He nodded.

We talked for a while longer and eventually went to bed. I promised him that I wouldn't tell my mom or my dad about Chloe, but he refused. He said he felt guilty for what he had done. He felt he deserved to get in trouble.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, it was a stupid mistake," he said. "Just keep from Dad until Mom tells him, okay?"

"You got it," I said.

I was still scared for Milo. I kept wondering if Chloe would do the same thing to him that Tyler did to me. He had forced and threatened me not to break up with him. I hoped that Milo would be okay.


	4. Imformation

Milo got in really big trouble that morning. Mom gave him a half hour lecture. I was there to witness it all and it wasn't a pretty sight. She actually slapped him once. I had to refrain from laughing. It looked so hilarious. Milo was cowering in front of our pregnant mom. I had to miss the last half so I wouldn't be late for school.

I told Peter all about.

"But don't tell Milo I told you," I said afterwards.

"I guess you were right about Chloe," Peter said.

I shrugged.

"I am still a little worried though," I said. "What is she does the same thing to him that Tyler did to me."

"It will be fine. Milo can take care of himself," Peter said.

I raised an eyebrow at Peter.

"Are you even a little worried?" I asked.

"Oh course," Peter said. "I am just a little distracted."

I shrugged and headed to class. My mind was completely distracted as well. The morning went by quicker than a wink. Next thing I knew I was headed to lunch. One the way there I was cornered by Jackson.

"So have you finally realized that Peter doesn't want you?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I snapped.

"I've been hearing that you have been having some… doubts."

I gasped.

"Have you been spying on me?"

"Maybe," he said raising an eyebrow.

He stepped closer, so close that our noses were almost touching.

"Okay, now that's a little too close," I said backing up. I hurried off down the hall. I wasn't even heading for the lunch room anymore. I just wanted to get away from Jackson. As I ran I saw Peter walking down the hall.

"Hey, Mavis," he said.

"Hi… bye," I said, continuing to run. Once I stopped, I found myself in the library. I sat down in an arm chair and sighed.

I stared at the wall. I didn't even end up going to lunch. Actually I didn't even go to the rest of my classes. I skipped class. I shouldn't have. It was a stupid thing to do, but I had to get away. I walked right out the front doors of the school. Just like that. I walked and walked. I didn't know where I was going. I stopped at a rundown shop. It had closed signs nailed to it and the windows were boarded up.

Out of curiosity, I went inside. The door creaked. The shop had broken chairs and table in it. A counter stood in the back, well, half a counter. The rest was collapsed. Next to the counter was door. I weaved my way through the trash and rubble to the door. The door had a window on it that was covered in dust. Someone had traced words into the dust that read "Information Trading Center". I reached out for the handle, but hesitated. I felt like I was being watched. I turned around, but no one was there. I shrugged off the feeling and pulled open the door.

The room was completely empty except for a small chest. It didn't look locked. I looked around then hurried over to the chest and opened it. Inside were several small pieces of paper. I picked up one and read it. "**Oscorp put up security camera's, doors and vents unusable.**"

I didn't really know what that meant. I picked up another paper and read it. This one was in someone else's handwriting. "**Tom has information on Spider Man.**" Now I was interested. Tom was Brutus's henchman. I took out another piece of paper. "**Tom, tell, and we will pay a handsome fee.**" That one was in another person's handwriting.

I picked up the last piece of paper in the box. It was folded up. I slowly unfolded it. I read the two words written on the paper in horror. "**Mavis Dane**".

That was my name.


End file.
